


С ног на голову

by TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Они оба думают, что знают о себе самих всё. У судьбы и её случайностей другое мнение. (Альтернативная реальность из сериала)"Мурашки пробежали по коже Магнуса от затылка, по позвоночнику и прямо в пах. Похоть. Ещё одна сторона жизни, в которой он себе так долго отказывал, навалилась без предупреждения и словно изо всех сил."





	1. Часть первая, в которой дело так и не доходит до секса, но мы узнаем, что самоуверенный Алек уверен в себе не на столько, на сколько хочет показать, а скромность и зажатость Магнуса имеет границы

**Author's Note:**

> На заявку:  
> II-20. Магнус/Александр. Альтернативная реальность (из сериала). Александр увлекается незнакомцем-Магнусом мгновенно. Жаркий секс в каком-нибудь темном углу, прямо в разгар вечеринки.
> 
> 1\. немного стеб и ромком, бета ещё работает, любая критика приветсвуется  
> 2\. Алек и Магнус в обеих вселенных отличаются не так сильно, как может показаться на первый взгляд ;)  
> 3\. Трек для каждой части:   
> «Born This Way» — Lady Gaga;   
> «Eye of the Tiger» — Survivor;   
> «Hello, I love you» – The Doors;   
> «Feeling Good» – Muse.

**1**

_I’m on the right track baby  
I was born this way*_

«Это были века воздержания. Во всех смыслах», — мысль крутилась в голове Магнуса почти безостановочно, с того самого момента, когда он её озвучил напористой девочке сумеречному охотнику из параллельной вселенной. О господи. К счастью, большую часть прошедшего с тех пор времени у него была вполне конкретная цель и вещи, которые нужно было сделать прямо сейчас.

После того, как портал закрылся, магия в его теле, наконец, прекратила чувствоваться как прорывающийся наружу кипящий шторм. Она все ещё зудела под кожей, прося, но уже не требуя, выхода. Теперь, понемногу он начал действительно вспоминать, как с ней управляться. На то, чтобы её использование стало естественным как дыхание, как это было когда-то и всегда, понадобится куда больше времени и практики. Возможно, пара тройка откровенных, полных унижения и «я предупреждала» взглядов, разговоров по душам с Катариной. Что-нибудь в этом роде. 

Комфорт, тишина, уют, никаких острых переживаний и никаких потерь — вот что представляла из себя его жизнь на протяжении нескольких столетий, сковывая каждую часть его существа плотной защитной коркой, помещая когда-то одного из сильнейших магов, в беспросветную защитную скорлупу, словно яичный желток. Но Магнус не был бесформенным зародышем, Магнус всегда, несмотря ни на что оставался гедонистом во всех возможных смыслах, просто какое-то время назад ему показалось, что умеренности будет вполне достаточно. О, как он ошибался.

Скорлупа треснула, и он почти физически чувствовал, как она слетает с него уродливыми лоскутами. Ему срочно нужно было попасть домой. Принять душ. Снять с себя бесформенные тряпки. В кои-то веки посмотреть в зеркало. 

Поднимаясь по лестнице из подвального помещения в основной зал, Магнус ещё раз удостоверился, что с пальцев не срываются неконтролируемые искры. О том, чтобы глаза внезапно не приняли свой естественный вид, он не беспокоился слишком сильно — в конце концов, он в двадцать первом веке, на вечеринке с элементами маскарада: всегда можно будет сделать вид, что это крутые линзы. Как бы странно они не смотрелись с его одеждой и прической. Где-то, смутно припоминал Магнус, в нем самом пылилось обаяние, которое помогло бы выпутаться из любой неловкой ситуации. Оставалось надеяться, что в случае чего, оно встанет на место само по себе. Так сказать, магическим образом.

Музыка обрушилась на него почти оглушающе. Не потому, что была слишком громкой, нет, хотя резкий переход от звукоизолированого и наполненного неестественной тишиной подсобного помещения Института и ощущался легким звоном в ушах. Но потому, что в кои-то веки, он действительно услышал и почувствовал её. Он не знал исполнителя, и ритм казался слишком сбивчивым и нечетким, но сам того не замечая Магнус всем телом потянулся к танцполу.  
И был бесцеремонно прерван на полудвижении, раздавшимся справа вкрадчивым голосом. 

— Завершил свои неотложные дела? 

Нет, Магнус не подпрыгнул на месте.

Парень, который помог ему пройти на вечеринку, Алек Лайтвуд, очевидно незаметно подошел к нему, пока он переводил дыхание. Магнус аккуратно отступил на шаг, раздумывая над ответом. Грубить не стоило — неважно, совпадали ли их цели на вечер, но парень ему помог, и пока не сделал ничего предосудительного. Организовал вход, предложил напиток, представился и ...смотрел. В основном смотрел. 

Если бы Магнус не был так сосредоточен на своих пробуждавшихся способностях и помощи девочке, он имел бы все шансы быть загипнотизированным этим взглядом. Как кролик перед удавом. С самого первого момента.

Когда-то, много лет назад у него был свой типаж, и если подумать, парень подходил на все сто с лишним процентов. Но, больше того, он выглядел абсолютно восхитительно. Серьезно, он с трудом мог вспомнить кого-нибудь ещё с такими прекрасными орехово-зелеными глазами, сильной линией шеи, мощными плечами, изящными кистями и невозможно длинными пальцами (не в пугающем смысле, нет — в возбуждающем)... Он немного увлекся разглядыванием и уже почти ответил на предыдущий вопрос, но так и не успел ничего сказать.

— Магнус? — чуть наклонившись в его сторону из-за вышедшей на новый оборот громкости музыки, позвал Алек.

Мурашки пробежали по коже Магнуса от затылка, по позвоночнику и прямо в пах. Похоть. Ещё одна сторона жизни, в которой он себе так долго отказывал, навалилась без предупреждения и словно изо всех сил. О, ему срочно нужно было потрахаться. Желательно прямо сейчас. Можно даже никуда не отходить от места. Предпочтительно никуда не отходить.

«Магнус, НЕТ! Плохой Магнус!», — ментальная пощечина самому себе, как ни странно, подействовала. Конечно, похоть никуда не делась. Да на него не накатывало такого острого желания не то, что с подросткового возраста бушующих гормонов — вообще никогда! Но все же Магнуса никогда не прельщал и случайный секс. Чтобы получить удовольствие от процесса, его должен был интересовать партнер, что-то внутри него, а не только сладкая до дрожи обложка. В конце концов, будучи бессмертным существом, неразборчивая падкость на красивые фантики неизбежно ведет к удручающе быстрому пресыщению. Тем более не в его принципах было использовать кого-то для удовлетворения собственных потребностей. Даже если этот кто-то весьма навязчиво стремился быть использованным. Если подумать, особенно если стремился. Так что, Магнусу срочно нужно было домой.  
_____________________________  
*«Born This Way» — Lady Gaga

**2**

_It’s the eye of the tiger_  
It’s the thrill of the fight*  
Вечеринка была в разгаре, а нервы Алека — на пределе.

Поэтому, он не слишком утруждал себя подсчетом выпитых в вежливых беседах с гостями напитков, постоянно бегая туда-сюда по залам, стараясь проконтролировать, чтобы каждая из его с таким трепетом воплощенных в жизнь задумок работала так, как нужно. Как ни смешно и возмутительно это звучало, он каждые несколько минут был где-то нужен. Что ж, стоило признать и тот факт, что в конечном итоге ему это действительно нравилось. И прямо сейчас куда сильнее его волновал совершенно другой вопрос.

Точнее парень. Его волновал парень. Загадочный азиат, полчаса назад трогательно и очаровательно пытавшийся убедить Раджа внимательнее поискать его в списке. В целом, Радж был хорошим исполнителем, но на деле оказывался помешанным на порядке даже больше самого Алека, что за недостатком гибкости ума приводило не к самым лучшим последствиям. Например, Алек легко мог представить ситуацию, в которой Радж не расслышал или, боже, не смог понять, что из названного имя, а что фамилия, и только поэтому задерживал гостя. Так что он не чувствовал никакой вины, когда решил помочь парню. Тем более, никто не виноват, что Радж просто чурбан, способный отказать такому горячему парню, а Алек — совсем нет.

Встретившись через секунду после принятого решения с парнем глазами, Алек понял, что оно в любом случае того стоило. Не только его лицо, руки и голос, были завораживающими. Скованность каким-то чудом добавляла ему интриги и шарма, а мешковатая и безвкусная одежда — желания как можно скорее от неё избавиться. Но его глаза были лучше всего: глубокие, большие, цвета теплого шоколада и словно затягивающие за собой в омут, скрывающий так много всего, что Алек не мог и представить. Он был совсем немного ниже ростом, идеально для того, чтобы поцеловать.

Все складывалось: он предложил помощь, предложил выпить, не встретив отказа, представился. Возможно, тост был немного слишком самонадеянным. И между ними однозначно что-то промелькнуло. А потом незнакомец исчез. Сослался на дела и вот так просто оставил Алека одного.

Впрочем, терпение всегда было сильной стороной Алека. Он мог подождать, дать время на срочные дела, если они у того действительно были, но не отпустить его так сразу и тем более так легко. В конце концов, он давно научился получать то, что хотел. А совершенно волшебный вид Магнуса сзади искупал многое.

Но теперь, спустя почти час с их встречи, Алек, так больше ни разу и не увидевший своего незнакомца, понемногу начинал терять терпение.

Он чувствовал себя хищником, выслеживающим жертву в полных опасностей джунглях. Тигром, крадущимся по непроходимым тропам. Кровь закипала в венах, погружая его в азарт охоты... Пожалуй, с оценкой степени опьянения он немного погорячился. Что нисколько не помешало ему, когда он наконец увидел своего горячего незнакомца. Тот был немного растрепан и стоял, прислонившись к стене у входа в подвалы Института. Он подкрался к Магнусу бесшумно и незаметно. Как тигр.


	2. Часть вторая, в которой Алек узнает о себе много нового, Магнус посылает все к демонам, и, да, у них всё-таки случается секс

**1**

_Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

 _Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello*_

Это — обнаженное, животное, властное — черт возьми, Алек никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя животным вот так, не в шутку, на полном серьезе. Но стоило ему только прикоснуться к Магнусу в первый раз, всего лишь положить руку на плечо (куда уж невиннее?), и он понял, что не может остановиться. Он хотел, нет, не простого траха, хотел сразу и всего — накрыть Магнуса собой, почувствовать каждым участком тела, прикоснуться, поцеловать, вдохнуть, хотел присвоить, и все это заставило его мышцы закаменеть. 

Алек был в ужасе. Он не помнил уже зачем остановил его, что хотел сказать, нить беседы ускользнула и её никак не получалось вернуть, потому что Магнус теперь был непозволительно близко. Недостаточно близко. Он хотел бы отвести глаза, потому что, бог знает что было написано сейчас на его лице, и он не хотел напугать Магнуса. Максимум, на который он оказался способен — не смотреть в глаза. Смотреть на губы, подбородок, скулы и линию роста волос, пытаясь запомнить, зафиксировать в памяти — напряжение между ними звенящее, хрупкое, — и если бы Магнус оттолкнул его сейчас, если бы сбежал, Алек знал, что ничего уже не сможет с этим поделать. Не значит, что не будет пытаться.

— Александр? — перекатывая его имя на своем языке, мягко, все ещё скованно, обеспокоенно и с интересом, Магнус совсем не помогал. Его улыбка не помогала вдвойне.

Черт. Ещё два часа назад это не было для него так важно. Да, он был заинтересован, он на что-то рассчитывал, может быть на легкий флирт или обоюдно-приятный ни к чему не обязывающий перепих, в лучшем случае — на свидание. Но он не мог и предположить ничего подобного. 

— Да. Да, извини, пожалуйста, я отойду на минутку. — Он надеялся, что жест вышел обольстительным и плавным, а не рваным и механическим усилием «срочно разожми пальцы, просто разожми их», как он ощущался на самом деле. — Никуда не уходи, — подмигнул он, пытаясь сгладить впечатление, и тут же оказался за дверью библиотеки. 

Ему стоило бы пойти умыться и немного взять себя в руки, но отойти ещё хотя бы на пару шагов оказалось выше его сил. Он тяжело привалился к запертой двери и медленно выдохнул, отстраненно думая, что так Магнус точно никуда не уйдет. Какой же он идиот, господи.

Магнус оказался волшебным. Когда он немного расслабился, то ли от алкоголя, то ли все же увидев в Алеке собеседника, в нем словно открылся какой-то клапан. Его движения стали более плавными, прекратили напоминать рубленые, незаконченные линии, он стал жестикулировать, действительно говорить с Алеком, улыбаться ему. И это оказалось до странного легко. 

Но самое страшное было в другом. Разговаривая с Магнусом, Алек не заметил, как начал в нем растворяться. Его защита не трещала по швам, не лопалась с драматичным треском — ничего такого. Он даже не сразу заметил, как это произошло. Просто: вот — они говорят о любимых книгах, непонятно в какой момент потеряв Саймона и Иззи; вот — Алек подхватывает с очередного подноса напитки; и вот — показывает Магнусу каждый зал вечеринки, делясь историями о подготовке. На свиданиях, тем более на вечеринках не говорят о работе, нравится Алеку это или нет. Но Алек живет своей работой, вкладывает в это душу, и он хотел бы. Магнус слушал его с интересом. Рассказывал что-то в ответ. И, может быть Алеку только казалось, но начал отвечать на его флирт, немного странно, старомодно? Но, да, Алек был почти в этом уверен.

Они оказались в библиотеке неожиданно. Это было так естественно, показать Магнусу книгу, которой у того не было в печатном виде, но была здесь. Показать эту библиотеку, которой Алек в тайне гордился, хотя она и не принадлежала ему фактически. Показать Магнусу свое место. Когда Магнус касался корешков книг, его глаза словно бы на самом деле меняли цвет и светились изнутри золотом. Алек ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Прокручивать всё это в голове здесь и сейчас не было такой хорошей идеей, как представлялось первоначально. С каждой секундой, с каждым воспроизведенным в памяти образом, он всё больше хотел Магнуса. Хотел его себе. 

У Алека никогда не было проблем с сексом. 

С момента, как он осознал собственную сексуальность (спасибо огромное пятнадцатилетнему Джейсу Эрондейлу, правда), он легко научился понимать чего и кого он хочет, что считает красивым и привлекательным. И так же легко понял, как всё это получить. Здесь, как и в любой сфере жизни, существовали собственные правила и механизмы, система знаков, которые просто нужно было научиться подавать и распознавать. А учиться Алек умел и любил. 

Ещё, как он выяснил уже позже, на первом курсе колледжа, он любил сам секс. Алек всегда был тактильным, ему проще было выразить мысли и эмоции через прикосновения, а в сексе для этого открывался бесконечный простор. Он знал, что был хорошим любовником, знал, как не обидеть партнера, не заводя длительных и серьезных отношений — легкие, ни к чему не обязывающие связи полные взаимного удовольствия, были естественной частью жизни Александра Лайтвуда. Когда он находил на них время между учебой и работой, которую получил уже к середине первого курса, семьей, друзьями и собственными увлечениями, что, в общей сложности получалось не так уж часто... 

С Магнусом было иначе. Он словно бы потерял стезю, и снова, как подросток, не знал, что ему нужно делать, что позволено и уместно. Это выбивало из колеи. Смущало. Каким-то совершенно нелепым образом возбуждало ещё сильнее. 

С Магнусом — Алек впервые боялся всё испортить.

Да, конечно, речи не шло ни о каком сказочном и сладком долго и счастливо, они, в конце концов не герои романтической комедии. Но Алек знал, что ему не будет достаточно одного раза. Знал, что не хочет потрахаться и разбежаться, хочет увидеть Магнуса ещё, даже если они после останутся только друзьями, Алек знал, что у них есть на это шанс. Алек хотел этот шанс.

Он услышал, как ручка поворачивается в двери за его спиной, и он теряет опору. Сердце облило холодом, всего на секунду, тело закаменело в напряжении, но, похоже, именно этого не хватало Алеку, чтобы решиться. Он так и не выяснил, есть ли у Магнуса кто-нибудь, но вдруг с удивлением понял, что ему совершенно плевать. Здесь и сейчас — ничего больше не имело значения. Он хотел Магнуса. Он не мог позволить ему уйти, не получив хотя бы один поцелуй. Не узнав, как это, целовать его. Целовать кого-то, кого хочешь настолько сильно.

— Магнус?

Магнус улыбнулся ему в ответ, снова скованно и отстраненно, вынуждено — понял Алек. Он не думал, что это ударит так сильно.

— Тебя долго не было. Я подумал...

Черт.

— Что? Нет, я... Извини.

Алек сделал шаг вперед, возвращаясь в библиотеку, вынуждая его сделать то же самое. Он не понял, как закрыл за собой дверь, осознавая это только по звуку, не способный оторвать взгляда от Магнуса, не способный говорить. Он не мог дышать.

Каким-то образом Магнус оказался прижатым спиной к стене, всего в десятке дюймов** от Алека. О, он очень надеялся, что не пугал Магнуса, но не мог думать об этом. Мгновение между ударами сердца растянулось до бесконечности. Он хотел сказать: «Можно поцеловать тебя?», хотя бы: «Хочу поцеловать тебя» или даже «Хочу тебя», но воздуха в легких не хватало ни на одно слово.

Он сжал кулаки на лацканах пиджака Магнуса, не уверенный, что готов сейчас позволить ему оттолкнуть себя.  
____________  
* «Hello, I love you» — The Doors  
** 10 дюймов = 25,4 сантиметров

**2**

_Yeah freedom is my life_  
And you know how I feel  
It’s a new dawn it’s a new day it’s a new life for me  
And I’m feeling good*

Магнус хотел бы списать всё это: проблески себя древнего и забытого, на вскрывшуюся магию; остроту ощущений от одного только поцелуя, от присутствия Алека — на то, как давно у него в последний раз был секс. Но самообман, уж поверьте, весьма дерьмовая штука.

Всего несколько минут назад, он почти радовался, что Алек оставил его. Сбежал, не планируя возвращаться, не став искать подходящих предлогов и оправданий. Это было по-своему честно, было правильно, и разочарование, стягивавшее все внутренности Магнуса в тугой узел, ощущалось закономерной платой. Магнус отсчитал достаточно времени, чтобы уйти без риска снова пересечься с Алеком, повернул ручку двери, и все перевернулось с ног на голову. Алек вернулся.

В несколько шагов они оказались снова в библиотеке. Движения Алека стали хищными, резкими, это почти пугало и возбуждало. Магнус не понял, как оказался зажатым между стеной и телом парня, разделённый с ним только тонкой полоской воздуха. Как он смотрел. На Магнуса слишком давно никто так не смотрел. Требовательно, открыто, бескомпромиссно. Магнус сам не понял, когда именно и как пошевелил пальцами, запирая дверь — никакого контакта с мозгом, не желание даже, простое как рефлекс движение. Он больше не знал, что творил.

Когда Алек дернул его на себя, обжигая желанием, Магнус думал, это будет во всех смыслах горячий, напористый поцелуй, подчиняющий и заявляющий права — такой, каким он увидел Алека, когда только пришел на вечеринку: самоуверенный сногсшибательный незнакомец, слишком хорошо знающий себе цену, легковоспламенимый, пустой. Магнус был готов к этому, у него мелко дрожали пальцы и жар растекался в низу живота, но он был готов дать отпор. То, что произошло в действительности, было в миллион раз хуже.

Нежность ударила его под дых.

Он ответил на поцелуй. Потянулся за вторым — это ощущалось как необходимость, как освобождение. Демоны, он хотел этого. Хотел прикосновений, жара, вседозволенности и откровенности — всего, чем так наслаждался этот парень, что получал от каждого дня и мог дать здесь и сейчас Магнусу. Может быть, всего один раз, но именно ему. Магнус хотел сделать этот раз незабываемым.

Он почувствовал собственное тело: каждый участок кожи, каждую кость и все мышцы — так, что захотелось потянуться. Как электрический разряд, как горячий душ после слишком долгого сна.

Магнус не каменный. И не железный. Дьявол, он хотел бы сказать «всего лишь человек» или «простой смертный», но — нет и нет. Однако, Магнус однозначно живой, хотя и не чувствовал этого настолько остро непозволительно долгое время.

К черту все! К черту.

Он рывком притянул Алека ближе, обхватывая его талию. Запрокинул голову, прикусил непозволительно манящую нижнюю губу и тут же углублил поцелуй, притираясь всем телом. Так завестись от одного только поцелуя, было совсем по-мальчишески, и как же Магнусу это нравилось. Алек немного потерялся от внезапного напора, всего на мгновение, и даже это замешательство пустило сладкую волну дрожи по телу Магнуса.

Он не успел заметить, когда именно Алек успел расстегнуть рубашку на его груди, слишком увлеченный прикосновениями к нему везде, где мог дотянуться, изучая все эти рельефные мышцы, скрытые строгим костюмом. Но вот, его большие ладони прошлись по оголенной коже, обжигая контрастом горячих пальцев и прохладных колец, и Магнус не удержался от короткого высокого стона.

— Сводишь меня с ума, — прошептал Алек, без пауз между словами, отрываясь от поцелуя всего на один глоток воздуха. Только чтобы вжать Магнуса в стену ещё плотнее совершенно недвусмысленным толчком бедер. Благослови всевышний деловые костюмы из мягкой ткани — Магнус смог почувствовать его возбуждение в полной мере, прижимаясь ближе в ответ.

Он дернул пиджак Алека, побуждая того оторвать руки от своей груди, только чтобы избавить его от совершенно неуместного слоя одежды. И постарался не думать, как легко было бы сделать это всего одним движением пальцев, не разрывая контакт — он должен был себя контролировать. Пока Алек, не отступая даже на шаг, словно Магнус мог прямо сейчас куда-то уйти, отточенными движениями избавлялся и от рубашки. Оставшись в одних брюках, бесстыдно очерчивавших эрекцию, Алек не сразу вернулся к поцелую. Он отбросил со лба выбившуюся из уже не такой идеальной прически прядь, и откровенно скользил по Магнусу взглядом. Его дыхание было учащенным и порывистым, и он неосознанно облизнул губы, заставляя Магнуса улыбнуться. Парень явно знал, что делает, демонстрировал себя, всё ещё флиртовал. Что было самую малость смешно, безумно сексуально и, что уж тут, льстило. Магнусу хотелось проглотить его целиком.

Он протянул руку, кончиками пальцев очерчивая линию от уха Алека к его ключицам, опустился на грудь, костяшками задевая темный сосок, вслушиваясь, как дыхание парня сбивается только сильнее. Положил раскрытую ладонь прямо над его сердцем, другой рукой сжимая верх его брюк в опасной близости от ширинки, забираясь пальцами под ремень, чтобы уверенно притянуть Алека ближе. Тот удержал зрительный контакт ещё на пару секунд, прежде, чем обрушиться на Магнуса новым, жестким и властным поцелуем. В их движениях не осталось флирта и изящества, только желание и голод, и это полностью отражало состояние Магнуса. Он брал, брал и брал, впитывая новые, давно забытые ощущения. Казалось, он мог бы целовать Алека вечность и ещё немного.

Но у того явно были другие планы. Продолжая расстегивать рубашку Магнуса, задевая костяшками пальцев и металлом колец разгоряченную кожу живота, он спустился поцелуями на его шею. Кажется, его не заботили возможные засосы на видных местах, такая бестактность в отношении случайного партнера — но, знаете что, Магнусу было совершенно плевать. Алек спускался поцелуями всё ниже, а его руки крепко сминали задницу Магнуса, умело распаляя сильнее.

Наконец оставив в покое соски, Алек провел широкую линию языком по животу Магнуса, и сердце у того ушло в пятки, когда парень вдруг замер. Твою мать. Тупой великовозрастный идиот, как он мог забыть о собственной метке! Магнус почувствовал, как дрожат руки, одна из которых сжимала плечо Алека, а другая уже запуталась в волосах. И не сразу осознал, что тот не отпрял в ужасе, а только издал странный, рассеянный и полный обреченности звук, прежде чем грязно лизнуть его живот снова, лаская языком ложбинку, где мог бы оказаться пупок, не будь Магнус сыном демона.

— Что-нибудь, — скомкано прошептал Алек, всё-ещё обжигая дыханием слишком чувствительный живот мага, — хоть что-нибудь в тебе окажется не таким абсурдно сексуальным?

Магнус коротко рассмеялся, даже не уверенный, что вообще понял вопрос. Сложно понимать хоть что-то, когда по твоим самым чувствительным точкам проходится язык, сменяясь губами, чередуя поцелуи с легкими, но чувствительными укусами, зализывая их опять и опять.

Магнус понял, что на нем расстегнули штаны, только когда почувствовал руку, сжимающую его член, через тонкую ткань белья — всего лишь короткое нежное касание. Алек все так же был увлечен его животом, постепенно опускаясь к паху, а его руки ласкали внутреннюю сторону бедер, колени и снова задницу, словно следовали четкому рисунку танца. Это выбивало из-под ног почву сильнее хорошего алкоголя.

Прежде чем раздеть его ещё сильнее, Алек аккуратно поцеловал место, где блядская дорожка уходила под ткань трусов и поднял голову, ища глазами взгляд Магнуса. И только когда тому удалось сфокусироваться и немного выровнять дыхание, Алек положил ладони ему на талию, чуть сжимая, и медленно опустился ниже, запуская под резинку трусов для начала одни только  
пальцы. Мягким движением он скользнул ладонями ниже, обнимая, оглаживая его ягодицы, указательным пальцем касаясь ануса всего на долю секунды, повел руками по бедрам, спуская наконец трусы,отставленными большими пальцами придерживая их, чтобы не задеть тканью чувствительный член.

Он шумно выдохнул, и дыхание прошлось от головки до основания плоти Магнуса. Тот почувствовал как по спине пробегает крупная дрожь, и сжал ладони в кулак, чтобы скрыть искры, которые, он знал, посыпались с кончиков пальцев. Разгоряченный, с растрепанными волосами и припухшими влажными губами, в непосредственной близости от паха Магнуса, Алек выглядел великолепно.

Придерживая одной рукой, Алек мягко обвел основание члена языком, прихватил губами мошонку, спустился поцелуями на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Почувствовав, как рука отпускает его, Магнус услышал тихий шелест. Хм, примитивные с их пугающими болезнями. То, что Алек оказался из числа умных и ответственных парней, заставило Магнуса коротко улыбнуться, прежде чем снова рухнуть в ощущения с головой. Снова подняв взгляд, Алек основательно и дразня облизал собственную ладонь, нежно взял в неё член и несколько раз провел вверх и вниз, чуть сжимая кулак на головке. Он поднес другую руку к губам, прикладывая к ним кружек латекса. Глаза Магнуса расширились: «Не собирается же он?» Похоже, ещё как собирался.

Чувствуя как уверенно губы движутся по нему, раскатывая презерватив до самого основания, Магнус поймал идиотский укол ревности, на который не имел никакого права. Это перестало иметь всякое значение, как только Алек чуть сжал его мошонку в горсти, двигаясь назад, останавливаясь, только чтобы сделать что-то совершенно безумное с головкой своим языком, и тут же двинулся обратно, задавая уверенный ритм. Магнус снова вплел пальцы в его волосы, просто потому, что ему нужно было за что-то держаться. В секунду, когда он на волне ощущений потянул за волосы на загривке немного слишком сильно, Алек издал настолько развратный стон, тут же отдавшийся у Магнуса в яйцах, что тот сразу забыл о всякой осторожности. Этот парень явно знал, чего хотел, и их желания совпадали.

Магнус знал, что не продержится долго, и дело было не только в невероятно длительном воздержании. Все сразу, здесь и сейчас, оказалось для него слишком. Он чувствовал возбуждение, и восторг, и эйфорию, и свободу, которую казалось тоже оставил в прошлом. Александр был прекрасен, бесчестно, бесподобно и разрушительно для всех барьеров, которые ещё оставались у Магнуса. Находясь на грани, он открыл рот в беззвучном крике, тут же превратившемся в протяжный и бесстыдно громкий стон, когда Алек ускорился, помогая себе рукой, тоже почувствовав его приближающуюся разрядку. Кажется, они были в библиотеке, да?

— Официально, — произнес Магнус, как только смог хоть чуть-чуть привести дыхание в порядок, — лучший оргазм столетия.

Алек обессиленно и открыто рассмеялся, упираясь лбом Магнусу в живот.

— Поверишь, если скажу что и у меня?

После секундной паузы они смеялись уже вместе.


End file.
